Sesiones
by Sleepy.mandragora
Summary: Hermione Granger descubre al verdadero Draco Malfoy cuando este accede a contarle su historia.


**Capitulo 1**

 _Practica de Hermione, Viernes 4 de Diciembre 20:00 hs: Sesion Nº 1_

No recordaba la ultima vez que la habitacion habia estado tan silenciosa. Lo unico que sonaba era el reloj de pendulo que colgaba en la pared mas lejana respecto de donde ella se encontraba sentada. En su profesion, lo mas comun, era encontrarse con todo lo contrario: palabras, llanto, balbuceo, gritos... Cualquier tipo de expresion verbal. Sus pacientes iban porque necesitaban soltar lo que fuera que tuvieran en su cabeza que no los dejaba vivir en paz.

" _La aceptacion de lo que ha pasado es el primer paso para superar las consecuencias de cualquier desgracia_ " dijo William James. Esa era probablemente la mayor razon por la que la buscaban: para poder seguir adelante, para poder dejar atras los horrores que habian vivido a tan corta edad. El, sin embargo, parecia no tener nada que decirle. No era una sorpresa en lo mas minimo. Lo que si le resultaba impactante era que hubiese aceptado quedarse.

A las 4 de la tarde abrio la puerta de su practica, la cual se ubicaba en una pequeña casa antigua en el lado norte del Londres magico. Consistia en un modesto hall con piso de madera y cortinas blancas al cual habia decorado con comodas sillas rojo oscuro y una lampara de pie con diseño moderno. Un ambiente amplio que ella imaginaba los previos dueños lo usarian como living y comedor, ahora era su oficina, con piso de parqué, paredes beige y mobiliario negro. El centro del lugar era dominado por un enorme sofa color vino tinto el cual sus pacientes podian utilizar para recostarse o permanecer sentados. Ella estaba enfrentada a este, en una silla alcolchada del color de la noche. El ultimo lugar disponible en toda la edificacion era un diminuto baño que consistia en un lavatorio, un inodoro y un espejo que ocupaba tres cuartos de la pared.

Para las ocho esperaba al ultimo paciente. La joven de veinte años que solia hacer de recepcionista no se habia tomado la molestia de especificar el apellido del mismo. No llegaba a cubrir ni la mitad del terreno el decir que habia sido una sorpresa verlo ahi parado, con sus largas extemidades y su rostro anguloso. Palido como siempre, con el pelo tan blanco como ella lo preservaba en su memoria. A simple vista podia percibir a aquel compañero de escuela al cual habia solido conocer, a aquel nene soberbio y mal criado de doce años que le hacia la vida imposible, pero al detenerse a mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de quien era el hombre que tenia enfrente.

"Esto no es una buena idea..." las palabras de él la hicieron volver a la realidad. No habia notado cuan perdida en su propia mente estaba hasta que la voz grave y desganada de Draco Malfoy la reavivo.

"Entiendo si consideras que la mejor opcion es que te busques a otro terapeuta, no me voy a interponer en el camino, pero me gustaria que antes te preguntes porque consideras que esto no es una buena idea." A ella se le ocurrian quinientas razones por las cuales toda la situacion podia no ser una buena idea, pero ninguna de ellas estaban al corriente. Diez años, una decada entera desde la ultima vez que lo habia visto ¿como podia ella pretender saber siquiera algo del hombre que tenia sentado enfrente? era un desconocido y lo unico en que podia pensar era en ayudarlo, como ayudaba a cualquiera que quisiera disponer de sus estudios.

"Porque... ¿Enserio Granger? ¿Es esa una pregunta valida? Soy Malfoy, tu eres Granger no creo que algo mas sea necesario agregar. No tengo ningun interes de contarte mis problemas y mis secretos a ti. Es mas, no se me ocurre una persona a la que tenga menos intencion de involuclarla en mi vida"

"Draco, diez años pasaron."

"Lo se... ¿y en que cambia eso las cosas? Somos como el ciervo y el leon, no importa el tiempo que pase, jamas van a co-existir en paz" una imagen violenta le inundo la cabeza. Contenia sangre y muerte. Tal vez tenia razon y jamas iban a poder co-existir civilizadamente, pero en el escenario que el planteaba alguien era la presa y alguien el depredador. En la realidad, a su parecer, ninguno se sentia en condiciones de considerarse un escalon superior en la piramide de supervivencia.

"Te propongo que lo intentes, es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte" los dedos de su mano derecha tomaron con fuerza la pluma que estaba sosteniendo y la golpearon ritmicamente contra el pedazo de pergamino que aun permanecia en blanco descansando sobre sus piernas.

"Es..." de la garganta de Draco salio un gruñido de frustracion y acto seguido se llevo el rostro a sus manos, las cuales se movieron hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si quisiera despertarse, o tal vez liberarse de todo lo que estuviera llenandole la cabeza en ese momento. "Andromeda me dijo que viniera" acabo diciendo. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta encontrarse con los de ella. Debido a los movimientos bruscos varios mechones de su pelo se habian desacomodado y caian casualmente sobre su parpado derecho. "Gracioso como no menciono que eras tu, solamente me dijo algo de una tal Jean" Hermione no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa le apareciera en los labios. Hacia años que no veia a Andromeda pero aun la recordaba como una mujer con recursos para conseguir lo que fuera que se propusiera. No pudo evitar preguntarse como sabia que habia vuelto a Londres y como sabia de que era que estaba trabajando.

"¿Te has preguntado por que pensó que seria una buena idea que vinieras?"

"Quien sabe... con esa mujer cualquiera puede ser la razon" el comentario fue brusco, pero el tono de voz era mas bien suave, guardaba un afecto por detras.

"¿Y si tuvieras que adivinar?"

"No me ve bien y cree que podes hacer milagros" la respuesta salio automaticamente.

"¿Y por que no te ve bien? ¿le parece a ella o verdaderamente tenes una razon para estar aca?" el cuerpo de Draco se movio hacia delante. Sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su menton sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

"¿Alguien quedo bien Granger? Despues de lo que vivimos me refiero..." Hermione sabia la respuesta de su propia historia, pero en ese lugar, en ese momento, esa no era la historia relevante.

"Esta es tu sesion Draco, no me concierne como estan los demas, es importante como estas tu" la sombra de una sonrisa inundo los labios de el antes de responder.

"probablemente tiene razones, si... pero tambien se que los milagros no existen y que esos problemas llegaron hace mucho tiempo y para quedarse"

"Para poder ayudarte necesito que seas mas especifico. Podes tomarte tu tiempo, contarme lo que sea que estes preparado para decir..." su espalda se apoyo totalmente contra el respaldo de cuero de la silla negra en la que se encontraba. Desde que habia empezado a ejercer como psicologa en Londres nunca se habia sentido tan nerviosa. Aun recordaba al primer paciente que habia tenido ni bien consiguio el titulo, aun en aquel entonces no estando segura de sus habilidades sabia que podia hacer un buen trabajo. Con el, sin embargo, no tenia ni la mas palida idea de cuan preparada estaba.

"No creo que haya un lugar exacto para empezar. Los problemas, toda la mierda que me destruyo la cabeza empezó antes de que me subiera a una escoba por primera vez... no tenemos tanto tiempo"

"Hoy nos quedan veinte minutos, pero si estas interesado en seguir viniendo entonces si tenemos tiempo, todo el que necesites." Una vez mas los ojos de Draco buscaron los de ella y se quedaron ahi, inmobiles. Hermione podia jurar que la temperatura en la habitacion estaba subiendo con cada segundo que pasaba. No dijo nada, absolutamente nada, por una cantidad de minutos que no pudo precisar. Incluso, tal vez, ni minutos habian pasado, pero se sintieron como tal.

"¿Como lo haces? Estar dispuesta a escucharme... seguramente despues que te enteres de toda la porqueria que hay en mi vida te juntes con tus amigos a matarte de risa ¿no? ¿Es esa la razon por la que queres que siga viniendo?"

"Existe lo que se llama acuerdo de confidencialidad, es decir que todo lo que tu hables aca no puedo repetirselo a nadie."

"¿Y si pudieras?"

"No puedo, no tiene sentido hipotetizar algo que no tiene viabilidad en la realidad"

"¡Entreteneme Granger! ¿Y si pudieras?" su tono era demandante y era lo mas parecido al Malfoy que ella recordaba que lo habia escuchado sonar.

"No es mi trabajo entretenerte Draco"

"¡Por Salazar Slytherin! ¿Tanto te cuesta responder una sola pregunta?"

"No importa cuanto insistas no voy a responder una pregunta que no tiene ninguna razon de ser." hablo Hermione con determinacion sonando a aquella nena de doce años que elevaba la nariz cada vez que se sentia amenazada. La ayudaba a sentirse mas segura y le recordaba que ella, en su cabeza, era superior. "Y no se trata de querer que sigas viniendo o no. Quiero que este tiempo te ayude a solucionar esos problemas que hacen que no estes bien, si tu consideras que no va a ser asi, que no vamos a llegar a ninguna solución, entonces el unico consejo que puedo imaginar darte es que busques ayuda en otro lado."

"vuelvo pero con una condicion"

"No entiendo a que te referis. Yo no estoy en ningun tipo de posicion que requiera cumplir condiciones, la decision recae totalmente en ti."

"Quiero que me cuentes que fue de tu vida a la par que yo te cuento de la mia" parecia que no la estaba escuchando. Ella no tenia porque decirle una sola palabra de que habia sido de los años que habian pasado.

"Eso no es parte de la terapia."

"¿Esta hora... es mi tiempo, no? ¿Y no decis que todo lo que pasa aca no podes decirselo a nadie? Entonces yo tampoco..."

"No funciona asi Draco y lo sabes" no podia creer lo que estaba viviendo. El muy escudirridizo huron siempre encontraba el camino para conseguir lo que queria. Ninguna duda de porque que el viejo sombrero de cuero lo habia puesto con las serpientes.

"¿Lo se? Aun asi Granger... ¿Que, tenes miedo?" ¿Como se atrevia?

"No se trata de temor, no es algo que tenga que hacer y honestamente no es algo que quiera hacer tampoco. Que fue de mi vida, que esta pasando en mi vida, etc. si quisiera se lo cuento a otro terapeuta, no a ti"

"Ese tono de voz superado y la actitud irritada suena mucho mas familiar" lo escucho murmurar. Procuró ignorarlo por el futuro de una terapia que ya no estaba segura si tenia mucha razon de ser.

"Hagamos una cosa, la hora que vengas todos los viernes es tuya, tratamos tu situacion, intentamos que encuentres una solucion a lo que sea que no te este haciendo bien, y si la ocasion surje compartire parte de mi historia tambien. Francamente es lo maximo que te puedo ofrecer" Ni siquiera entendia por que le estaba ofreciendo algo. No tenia ninguna obligacion. Si no apreciaba el tratamiento tal y como era, entonces que fuera a otro lado, a buscar a alguien mas, alguien a quien no pudiera o mas bien a quien no intentara imponerle condiciones.

"suena totalmente patetico" las palabras fueron interrumpidas por nueve ruidosos bangs del reloj de pendulo indicando que la hora habia acabado. Hermione lo vio ponerse de pie rapidamente "Granger" fue lo unico que lo escucho decir antes de verlo moverse con fluidez hacia la puerta y perderse fuera de la habitacion y posteriormente de la casa.

De su boca salio un suspiro que le indico que estaba aguantando el aire hacía rato. Habia concluido una sola cosa, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Draco Malfoy siempre le iba a alterar la respiracion.

 _Las Brujas Modelo Pub, Viernes 4 de Diciembre 22:00 hs_

El pub con aire irlandes en el cual solia encontrarse todos los viernes estaba mas bien vacio. De las diez enclenques mesas de madera que estaban esparcidas por todo el local solo cuatro estaban ocupadas. Sentados en las banquetas altas pegadas a la barra habia dos hombres compartiendo una botella de whisky de fuego.

"Buenas noches Hermione" escucho a una voz masculina saludarla en el mismo momento en que cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos escanearon el espacio del otro lado de la larga superficie de madera hasta localizar a Gus, el barman que trabajaba los fines de semana. "¿Esta noche me vas a decir que si?" no pudo evitar sonreir al escucharlo preguntarle eso por millonesima vez. El joven mago que estaria en sus treinta habia jurado conquistarla y cada vez que la veia la ponia en la situacion de confirmar si esa iba a ser la velada que terminaran juntos.

"Lo siento Gus, la respuesta sigue siendo no. Me caes demasiado bien para algun dia decir que si" una mueca de desilucion inundo el rostro del mago.

"¡Oh, de que va Hermione! Dile que si al pobre muchacho, se lo merece" escucho que alguien le gritaba de alguna de las mesas del fondo. Quien fuera que hubiera sido tenia razon y ella lo sabia. Mas alla de la belleza externa que tenia el empleado, con su pelo negro enrulado, mandibula firme y delineada, penetrantes ojos verdes y un fisico que delataba horas de ejercicio, siempre habia sido increiblemente atento con ella. Le tenia paciencia y nunca habia forzado nada.

"¡La audiencia lo demanda, H! ¿A ti te parece negarles su voluntad?" se escucho soltando una risita aguda antes de avanzar en direccion a la barra. Ambos antebrazos se apoyaron sobre la superficie de madera y haciendo fuerza sobre los mismo se inclino hacia delante para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Gus.

"sobreviviran" sonrio ella "¿no llegaron todavia?" preguntó a la vez que escaneaba las pocas mesas ocupadas.

"No" respondio el mago aun sabiendo que ella ya habia descubierto que era la primera en arribar "¿te voy sirviendo una cerveza de manteca?" Hermione asintio dandole una sonrisa educada. "¿que tal estuvo el trabajo?" pregunto Gus mientras depositaba el vaso de vidrio lleno del espeso liquido amarillo hasta el tope.

"Inusual" respondio enseguida.

"¿Algo que puedas compartir?" otra pregunta que solia hacer lo suficientemente seguido como para que ella ya hubiera perdido la cuenta.

"Si tan solo pudiera Gus..." enseguida una sonrisa amplia se expandio por su rostro. El sabia la continuacion, si tan solo pudiera aun asi tampoco lo haria.

"Matandome Hermione... vives matandome"

"Hola a ti muchacha" escucho la voz de Ginny detras suyo antes de sentir el brazo de la bruja colorada rodeandole la cintura y dandole un abrazo de costado. "¡Buenas noches Gus!"

"Buenas Gin, ¿los demas?"

"Estan por entrar, desde que Ron agarro ese maldito habito muggle de fumar que hay que esperarlo que termine antes de poder ingresar a cualquier lugar" Ron habia empezado a fumar cerca de dos años atras. Hermione aun se sentia parcialmente responsable, debido a que lo habia probado en una fiesta que los padres de ella habian organizado.

"Ya le he dicho que lo va a matar ese estupido humo" acoto Gus.

"Insiste que si no se murio ya, despues de todo lo que ha pasado, duda que lo termine haciendo morder el polvo un estupido cigarrillo"

"Es Ronald, ¿que se puede esperar? Cabeza dura ese maldito mago..." la colorada asintio elevando una copa imaginaria al aire como si brindara por ese comentario.

"¿Hermione podemos ubicarnos en una mesa? Esta no tan pequeña panza pesa como una sandia entera"

"¡Por supuesto, Ginny! disculpame estoy un poco distraida esta noche" esa era la mismisima razon por la que habia vuelto a Londres: Harry y Ginny iban a ser padres. Ambos habian ido a visitarla al otro lado del Atlantico, donde habia pensado asentarse de manera permanente, para darle la noticia, y antes de que terminara el fin de semana le habian hecho prometer que iba a volver a Gran Bretaña, que la extrañaban y que el bebe la iba a necesitar debido a que la habian elegido como madrina.

"¿razon?"

"¿razon de que?" pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba asiento frente a la menor de las dos en la mesa ubicada en el centro del pub.

"Por la cual estas distraida..."

"El trabajo, nada por lo que alterarse igualmente"

"Extrañamente cada vez que tu dices 'nada por lo que alterarse' involucra algo por lo cual vale la pena alterarse" ella sonrio.

"Bueno tu teoria indiscutiblemente cientifica te esta fallando porque verdaderamente esta todo bien" Ginny no llego a decir nada cuando Ron y Harry aparecieron en la mesa.

"Maldito invierno, estoy seguro que perdi la movilidad absoluta de mis dedos del pie" se quejo Ron antes de inclinarse a saludar a Hermione y tomar asiento al lado de ella.

"No culpes al invierno Ron, culpa a tu estupido vicio" solto Ginny.

"¿Llegaste hace mucho Hermione?" pregunto Harry mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano derecha con los de su novia la cual se encontraba sentada a su lado.

"No, unos minutos antes que ustedes" aseguro ella antes de tomar un sorbo de la cerveza de manteca que le habia servido Gus.

"¡¿Que va?! Pidamos algo gente... es viernes y necesito alcohol" los tres pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Ron.

"Sana dieta la tuya Ronald, en base a nicotina y bebidas espirituosas"

"Puedo sentir tu envidia Hermione, cuando quieras divertirte solo ven a buscarme"

"Espera sentado Ron, porque no voy a aparecer en ningun momento pronto" respondio ella. Podia sentir la incomodidad de Harry y Ginny inundando el ambiente, lo cierto era que las discusiones entre ella y el restante miembro del grupo eran mas usuales de lo que entretenia a los demas.

"No, entonces te busco yo, ¡no puedo vivir mucho tiempo sin ti!" rapidamente el brazo del mago pelirojo la tomo por detras del cuello y la atrajo contra el antes de sentir como la lengua de este le recorria la mejilla.

"¡Ronald!" chillo horrorizada repetidas veces mientras las carcajadas de sus amigos llenaban el pub. "¡Que asco! hazlo una vez mas y te transformo en cachorro asi por lo menos seria justificado" solto malhumoradamente mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano por toda la extension de su cara que estaba cubierta en baba.

 _Practica de Hermione, Viernes 11 de Diciembre 20:35 hs: Sesion Nº 2_

Habian pasado mas de treinta minutos de la hora en que se suponia que arribara. Su sesion iniciaba a las ocho de la noche, y ya eran las ocho y treinta y cinco. Ella se encontraba sentada en su usual silla de cuero negro. La habitacion iluminada por incontables velas que habia decidido encantar esa misma mañana. Podia sea que Londres cada vez se sintiera menos como su hogar, pero en esas noches viendo la nieve caer, las calles resplandencientes de blanco, encerrada en algun lugar calido y seguro entendia porque durante tantos años le habia parecido el mejor lugar en la tierra.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta de su oficina la hicieron saltar en el lugar. Alteradamente miro hacia el umbral para encontrarse con la figura alta y estoica de Draco Malfoy. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas al igual que su nariz y no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo mas parecido a un ser de sangre caliente que lo habia notado en toda su vida.

"Habia asumido que ya no ibas a aparecer" comento ella señalandole el sillon para que se siente. Draco apoyo el paraguas empapado de color negro sobre la pared, y prosiguio a quitarse la tunica azabache que colgo en un pequeño perchero de madera ubicado detrás de la puerta.

"No iba a venir" confirmo él.

"¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinion?"

"Una visita de mi madre" respondio mientras pasaba a tomar asiento en el sillon y tomaba la usual pose de apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su menton sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

"¿De que trató la visita como para hacerte cambiar de idea?" Hermione estaba genuinamente sorprendida por lo cooperativo que estaba siendo. Respondia al instante que se le hacia la pregunta y no la cuestionaba en nada de lo que queria saber. Luego de hacerle este interrogante fue que el silencio inundo la habitacion. El reloj de pendulo marcaba los segundos como martillasos. No pudo evitar confesarse a ella misma que mas alla de la curiosidad profesional sentia mera curiosidad mortal. ¿Que estaba pasando con el? ¿Que era de su vida? ¿Cuanto habia cambiado para aceptar contarle esto a ella, la horrenda sangre sucia que una vez le quebro la nariz de un golpe?

"Dijiste que teniamos tiempo... ¿verdad?" ella asintio enseguida. "Tal vez sea mejor que empiece por el principio"

"Lo que tu creas conveniente Draco" aseguro Hermione viendolo acomodarse en el sofa. El tobillo de su pierna derecha ahora descanzaba sobre su rodilla izquierda, su espalda se encontraba apoyada contra el respaldo y los brazos caian desganadamente a cada lado. Le vio cerrar los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos y enfrentar la conversacion.

"El dia de la batalla en Hogwarts cuando todos aun estaban peleando... no ese no es el principio, no se... ¡mierda! no se por donde empezar... no se... todo-no-donde..."

"Hey hey... Draco, no tenes que apurarte. Pensalo un momento. Tomate el tiempo de decidir por donde queres empezar" una vez mas lo vio cerrar los ojos.

"Mi familia... se como somos para el resto, se como nos vieron siempre: ricos de sangre pura que son una mierda con todo el mundo salvo los que ellos consideran en mayor o menor medida sus iguales. Es verdad, somos asi, o bueno, creo que para este entonces es mejor decir que fuimos asi. Desde que naci mi casa estuvo inundada de susurros que remontaban a la epoca dorada que habiamos pasado los Malfoy junto con los Crabbe y los Parkinson y los Lestrange, etc, etc, etc." ella asintio mientras se extendia a tomar la varita que descansaba en el escritorio detras de donde se encontraba sentada. "esa historia venia intrinsecamente relacionada a una sola persona... si es que alguna vez se lo pudo llamar persona" con un movimiento agil de su muñeca derecha Hermione tenia una pluma tomando notas en un pergamino limpio mientras se podia concentrar en lo que el hombre que tenia delante le estaba contando.

"Lord Voldemort" de la garganta de Draco sono un 'hmm'. Daba la sensacion de que estaba perdido en su propia cabeza.

"Creciendo solo habian sido susurros, murmullos que aparecian en grandes banquetes o en reuniones de domingo." Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez no habia sido tan terrible para el como habia sido para Harry. Su mejor amigo habia crecido aislado de su destino por una decada, en cambio Malfoy habia crecido en el centro del huracan, con el peso en sus hombros de retornar su familia a la epoca que ellos llamaban dorada "cuando recibi mi carta diciendome que me esperaban en Hogwarts fue uno de los momentos mas esperados de mi vida. Era un viernes a la mañana y recuerdo correr por todo el manor buscando a mi madre, no se cuanto tiempo tarde en encontrarla, pero en ese entonces se sintio como una eternidad. Tenia esta sensacion de euforia que nunca habia sentido en mi vida justo aca" aclaro señalandose el pecho "estaba seguro que si no la soltaba de alguna manera iba a estallar." la sombra de una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Draco. No estaba segura alguna vez haberlo visto sonreir. No esa media sonrisa picara y soberbia que siempre tenia en la cara, una sonrisa enserio, una de esas que aparecen la mañana de Navidad en el mismo momento en que te despiertas.

"¿Y querias compartirlo con tu madre en particular? ¿O pensaste en ella pero tu padre hubiera sido lo mismo?" los ojos de el se clavaron en los suyos firmemente. Se sentia como si le reprochara esa pregunta.

"Mi padre, sobre todo creciendo, para mi era un ejemplo, quien yo me veia siendo cuando fuera adulto. Siempre parecio tan poderoso... Recuerdo pensar que podia pedir cualquier cosa porque mi padre lo podia conseguir. Pero nunca senti amor, siempre senti... respeto, admiracion, idolatria. No se cuan saludable es para un hijo sentirse asi sobre su padre, sobre todo cuando al crecer te das cuenta verdaderamente quien es." el tono con el que dijo eso le hizo pensar a Hermione que la opinion que tenia de Lucius en la actualidad era claramente opuesta... o tal vez simplemente diferente "con mi madre en cambio el sentimiento era de cariño absoluto, en su mas pura forma, ese cariño que podes encontrar solamente en una madre" ella asintio. Tenia completo sentido lo que decia.

"¿Y cuando la encontraste?"

"Estaba en el jardin delantero alimentando a los pavos reales. Siempre tuvo debilidad por esas aves. Mi padre se las hizo traer de Turquia, eran blancos y majestuosos, aunque la verdad es que siempre los odie. Me picoteaban los pies, aparecian de la nada y hasta arruinaron mi primer escoba la tarde que olvide guardarla"

No pudo evitar visualizar a un pequeño Malfoy insultando a un grupo de pavos reales que lo unico que querian era picotearle los dedos del pie. Tuvo que luchar para esconder la sonrisa que amenzaba con expandirse en su rostro.

"Cuando le mostre la carta me abrazo mas fuerte de lo que nunca me habia abrazado. Me repitio un millon de veces lo orgullosa que estaba y lo feliz que la hacia verme tan contento. Le ordeno a todos los elfos de la casa que preparan los dulces mas ricos que supieran hacer, que esa noche ibamos a celebrar. Y asi fue... si no estoy equivocado fue la ultima vez que estuvimos asi, contentos, celebrando los tres"

"¿Por que no volvio a suceder?"

"Veras Granger... mi familia es particular por decir lo minimo pero lo cierto es que entre nosotros tres, mi padre, mi madre y yo, siempre hubo una lealtad inquebrantable. Hubieramos hecho cualquier cosa por el otro. Mi madre le mintio al señor tenebrozo en la cara para salvarme, yo procure matar a uno de los hombres mas brillantes y bondadosos del mundo magico para salvar a mi padre, la lealtad era lo unico que nos mantuvo unidos por mucho tiempo." un millon de preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Hermione, pero no queria interrumpirlo, no cuando parecia absorto en su propia mente, poniendo en palabras acontecimientos que tal vez nunca le hubiera contado a nadie "hasta el final estuvimos asi, intrinsecamente unidos por la sangre y por la voluntad de sacrificarnos el uno por el otro. Cuando todo empeoro, cuando dentro del circulo de mortifagos el apellido Malfoy causaba risa, mi padre decidio empeñar lo ultimo que nos quedaba y tambien lo terminamos perdiendo"

"¿Por que crees que lo hizo?"

"Vergüenza. El nombre, el legado, el poder y el respeto todo eso habia desaparecido y fue su ultimo intento desesperado para recuperarlo." habia un gusto amargo en las palabras de Draco. Los dedos de ambas manos se deslizaron entre los mechones blancos causando completo caos. Era probablemente lo mas casual que lo habia visto jamas.

"¿cual fue ese intento?"

"entregar a su hijo servido en bandeja, ponerle una mision que desde el principio nadie creia que podia cumplir con el castigo de la muerte si fallaba..."

"sexto año" murmuro ella.

"exacto" corroboro el.

"Mi madre puso el grito en el cielo, pero la realidad era que tampoco podia hacer mucho, el señor tenebroso ya lo habia decidido y cualquiera que lo contradijera o cuestionara una decision no vivia para contarlo." en el estomago de Hermione aparecio una sensacion de pena por Narcisa Malfoy que jamas se imagino sentir "lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer fue pedirle a Severus que me protegiera y si Snape no hubiera terminado lo que yo habia empezado hoy no estaria aca sentado"

"¿Que paso cuando Voldemort se entero que no pudiste finalizar la mision por tu cuenta?"

"Cruciatus. No se cuanto tiempo paso, por cuanto tiempo no me pude mover, hasta el dia de hoy todavia tengo reacciones involuntarias... espasmos mulculares supongo que se podria decirles." la naturalidad con la que lo escucho revelar eso causo que un frio helado le recorriera la espalda "pero enseguida empezo la batalla final y yo pase a un quinto plano. Supongo que Potter descubriendo los horrocrux me salvo la vida."

"¿Como te sentias? ¿que se te cruzaba por la mente?"

"Temor Granger... ¿Que mas? estaba aterrado por mi, pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba aterrado por mi madre." claramente la relacion de Draco con Narcisa era lo mas fuerte en la vida de ambos "Ella fue siempre una buena esposa mas que una fiel seguidora. Mi padre era el fanatico, era obsesivo por la idea de reinar en un mundo donde el resto de la gente fuera mugre debajo de la suela de su zapato."

"¿lo resentis a tu padre por eso?"

"no es por la unica razon que lo hago" respondio enseguida mirandola directamente a los ojos y pasandose una vez mas, ambas manos por el pelo "a veces siento en mi cabeza las discusiones que ambos tenian respecto a los mortifagos. Solian ser en la mitad de la noche porque mi madre se negaba a intercambiar opiniones respecto a ese topico enfrente mio. La cancion era siempre la misma ' _Lucius frena, nos vas a destruir a todos. Le vas a destruir la vida a Draco_ '."

"Nunca paro" Malfoy nego con la cabeza.

"Creo que el señor tenebroso sabia esto, porque a mi madre siempre le hizo la vida dificil. Tenia un cariño especial por mi tia, nadie era tan devota como ella, pero con mamá era duro. A veces pienso que decidio torturarnos tanto a mi padre como a mi en castigo a ella."

"Le mintio para salvar a Harry" recordo ella en voz alta. En el momento en que su mejor amigo le revelo que Narcisa Malfoy lo habia declarado por muerto aun cuando lo habia visto perfectamente vivo, Hermione sintio que no sabia nada de nada en la vida.

"Para salvarme a mi" corrigio Draco con voz ofendida.

"Tu madre hizo lo que hizo sabiendo que si Voldemort triunfaba tenia asegurada la muerte."

"Aparentemente tenia mas fe en Potter de lo que tenia cualquier otra persona"

"¿Y cuando Harry gano? ¿Que fue de ustedes?"

"La batalla no habia terminado cuando mi madre nos arrastro tanto a mi padre como a mi fuera de ahi. Aparecimos en la casa que tenemos en los Alpes suizos."

"¿Cual fue el sentimiento inicial?"

"No creo que pueda especificar uno por sobre el resto y creo que todos sentiamos cosas diferentes"

"Son tres personas diferentes, no tendria sentido si todos sintieran lo mismo" explico ella.

"Mi padre sentia... desdicha, vergüenza y panico. Sabia... yo creo que tenia que saber lo que se venia, no era bueno no importaba si el señor tenebroso ganaba o no. Mi madre estaba triste pero habia un manto de calma rodeandola, porque aun despues de todo seguia teniendo a su familia junta."

"¿Y tu?" la pregunta salio como un susurro. Los ojos de Draco la esquivaron y se concentraron en la imagen de la calle. Desierta, cubierta de blanco, fria. No dijo nada por un tiempo, probablemente intentando poner en orden sus emociones. Incluso era probable que estuviera reviviendo el momento.

"Angustia. Habia una bola de angustia justo en mi garganta. El unico pensamiento que recorria por mi mente era que iba a terminar con dieciocho años en Azkaban y eso me angustiaba y me aterraba en iguales cantidades."

"Tiene sentido, Azkaban es probablemente el lugar mas temido por cualquier mago"

"Pero... ¡no era mi culpa! ¿Por que tenia que terminar asi? ¡no tuve eleccion, nunca la tuve! Escuche que me dijeran mil veces 'siempre hay otra opcion', si, la otra opcion era matar a mi familia. ¿Que clase de opcion es esa?" la voz le temblaba con ira.

"¿Fuiste?"

"No. Me costo todo el dinero que tenia a mi nombre. Hasta el ultimo centavo. Aun despues de todo al Winzegamot le importa mas la plata que asesinos adolescentes sueltos"

"Nunca mataste a nadie" le recordo.

"¡No te atrevas Granger!" solto el clavando sus ojos en ella. "Dumbledore... puedo no haber dicho el hechizo, puedo no haber conjurado el Avada yo mismo, pero hice todo lo posible para que esa situacion se diera. Yo lo mate."

"¿tu crees que es lo mismo?"

"Si alguien secuestra a otra persona y la lleva a un nido de asesinos donde esa persona muere a manos de estos... el secuestrador no apreto el arma, no le clavo el puñal, no le quito el banco de debajo de los pies... ¿No es culpable?" no pudo evitar notar las referencias del mundo muggle. ¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy sabia algo del mundo muggle?

"la respuesta a esa pregunta varía segun la persona que la conteste."

"¡Lo es, Granger! ¡Lo es!"

"Tranquilamente podrias decir que el secuestrador en ese escenario es tu padre y que a quien se lo ha privado de su libertad eres tu"

"No. Yo lo permiti."

"¿Enserio Draco? eras menor de edad cuando todo esto paso tr-"

"¡deja de justificar mis acciones! No vine aca para que me mientas en la cara en un intento de hacerme sentir mejor... ese no es tu trabajo, ¿verdad?"

"No se trata de-"

"¿Si tu fueras yo... si estuvieras en mi lugar, como te sentirias?"

"No puedo responder eso. Nunca estuve en tu situacion, la respuesta naceria a partir de la empatia, la cual es solo una sombra de la realidad concreta"

"Cuanta mierda... ¿trabajas de esto? ¿No se supone que me ayudes? No me estas ayudando" se quejo pasandose ambas manos por el pelo y mirandola de manera acusadora. Su postura era la de un depredador en plena caceria. Con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y moviendose calculadoramente. Hermione se negaba a aceptar que la intimidaba.

"tu mismo lo dijiste... no hago milagros. Puedo ayudarte, pero con tiempo y con paciencia. No puedo borrarte tus temores, tu culpa, tus inseguridades en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" se defendio.

"¿Y cuanto tarda esto...? porque estoy harto de sentirme para la mierda" la voz se suavizo en las ultimas palabras. Salio mas bien rendida.

"no sabria decirlo Draco..." confeso.

"¿Me podes contar de tu vida? ¿que hiciste?" No. No queria contarle. No le gustaba hablar de ella.

"Nada interesante ha pasado con mi vida. Tal vez deberias seguir hablando tu." este nego con la cabeza. Cerro los ojos y apoyo la nuca en el respaldo del amplio sillon.

"No quiero hablar mas, no por un tiempo..." Hermione respiro hondo antes de abrir la boca de nuevo.

"Despues de la batalla, cuando todo termino, yo tampoco me sentia bien aun habiendo ganado asi que me fui"

"¿A donde?"

"Estados Unidos. New Heaven." confeso "pense en simplemente irme, me costaba ver todas las secuelas que habian resultado de tanta oscuridad y tanto odio, pero despues de un mes de... sobrevivir, conclui que queria ayudar."

"¿Por eso estudiaste lo que sea que hayas estudiado?"

"Psicologia." especifico ella. "Si. Me encante el ingreso a una universidad muggle llamada Yale y me concentre por años en estudiar y tomar clases, en aprender todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a los demas" La verdad era que tambien lo habia hecho para ayudarse a ella misma. Para responder todas las preguntas que no le escapaban a su cabeza.

"¿Hiciste trampa para entrar? Coloreame sorprendido Granger" por primera vez desde que habia entrado esa noche aparecio la tipica sonrisa de Draco Malfoy: torcida, sobervia y picara.

"Necesitas el titulo de una secundaria muggle para entrar" se justifico ella.

"' _tsk' 'tsk' 'tsk'_ hiciste trampa Granger, aceptalo" insitio

"¡Lo hice para ayudar a los demas!" exclamo ella horrorizada con la idea de que la acusaran de semejante cosa. Si, habia tenido que usar magia, pero solamente para entrar, despues habia estudiado como el resto y habia pasado los examenes como el resto.

"si tu lo dices..." murmuro "y con-"

"¿Que quieres decir con 'si tu lo dices...' de esa manera tan sarcastica? ¿sabias que el sarcasmo es la forma menos inteligente de insulto Malfoy? ¿lo sabes?"

"supongo que tu sabes identificarlo entonces"

"¿Como te atreves a insinuar-"

"Granger es mi tiempo y me lo estas haciendo gastar con tu cola de paja. ¿Por que volviste?"

"Ginny y Harry" respondio ella muy a su pesar. "van a ser padres. Me fueron a buscar y practicamente me obligaron a volver"

"¿un mini Potter?" pregunto Draco con una expresion de disgusto "horror"

"Por lo menos no es un mini Malfoy" las palabras salieron antes de que se pueda detener.

"Granger... a ti te llego el memo de que sos mi psicologa verdad?" para la sorpresa de Hermione una risita salio de su garganta.

"¡Lo se! ¡Perdon! Le hecho la culpa a mi instinto de supervivencia"

"es entendible, las especies inferiores hacen uso de este cuando se sienten amenazadas" ¡¿Como se atrevia?! su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando el reloj de pendulo marco diez bangs. No solo habia terminado la hora, sino que habian pasado mas de sesenta minutos. "Te veo el proximo viernes Granger" rapidamente Draco se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas y desaparecio del lugar.


End file.
